Beautiful Monster
by Moon White Rose
Summary: She had been warned her whole life, never go into the forest alone, the Monster would kill her if she did. Like a good girl she obeyed, but what she did and what she wanted, were two different things. She chooses what she wants, but realizes the Monster may not be the scarest thing out there... *Dark and may go up to M*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not even going to say anything. This story has been in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it. This is AU/AH and ties in with **_**no game whatsoever**_**. Please enjoy and I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Like all else, she had been warned. From the time she could crawl, the simple warning had been told to her in some way. It was a part of her, like her heart and soul; to except and heed it was as easy as breathing.

Never go into the forest alone; to even think of doing such a thing and getting found out was enough to get one branded as a suicidal lunatic. One never went out alone and one most certainly never even thought of stepping a foot past The Perimeter. Beyond that point was… _his_ territory, and never had he been known for being merciful to the few stupid trespassers who had tried to leave.

It hadn't always been like this though, she had been told; this endless state of cold, sickness, hunger, and fear darker than the night. She could recall so well the evenings of her younger years, spent safely in her father's lap by the low, golden fire while he whispered the past into her ears. He had told her how his great-grandparents, just wed and starting their lives, had chosen to undertake the monumental task of building a town, along with twenty other young families.

In her mind as he had spoken, she could see them travel through a forest that, now dark and cruel, had once been full of ethereal beauty, light, and thriving life. So easily she could see the determination that slowly but surely birthed and grew Fair Forest Town, their home, so properly named at the time. She could also see their blissful ignorance at what was to come.

The troubles were miniscule and discreet at first. The surrounding forest, in all its beauty, had its problem with monsters, like the rest of the land beyond the trees; Hyrule, her father had called it. However, they were so few that none worried when the settlement began. Not long after completion though, monsters began to appear more frequently, but not enough to cause serious alarm. Then, what was once fertile grown that grew food in abundance slowly began to yield bad harvests and game became harder to find. Sickness became almost an everyday occurrence and lives in the night silently slipped away.

That all however, as everyone knew now, was only the beginning. Livestock had begun vanishing and nightly guards had been posted outside the settlement walls, ordered to protect with their lives all the things they held so dear that lied within.

Their lives were what it took for the true horror of their new, 'perfect', home to be unmasked. The next morning every guard had been found dead, but the bodies were not mangled or beyond recognition; a common sight if a monster was the victor of a fight.

Precise, clean, deep cuts were made along the arms, legs, stomachs, and throats of each unclothed body, a 'G' carved into every skull. It had been a sight that she was told no one could bear; all those tortured, degraded bodies lying in pools of dark crimson.

That all however was the past, and she knew that if she heeded the warning, kept her head down, and behaved, she would most likely be safe. That was where her problem came in. She heeded the warning, but the way she lived her life was a stark contradiction to how all the other girls lived theirs. Also, in those moments she was on her own, she admitted that what she _did_ and what she _wanted_ were as different as the sun and moon. She stood out, and that was dangerous, but a small part of her didn't care.

She secretly wanted to stick out; she wanted him to take notice. She wanted to meet him in the darkest glades of his domain and smile sweetly. She wanted him to think of her as a harmless fawn, tender and vulnerable. She wanted to see him realize all too late that she was in truth a bear, ready to kill and avenge all those who had fallen under his mysterious, silent tyranny.

A smile stretched across her face as she thought about what she wanted the most though. She wanted to see the life fade from his eyes and him enter the dark beyond with just one word from her lips ringing in his ears: "Payback."

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"_**Who would go?"**_

Every muscle in her body was sore and taunt; they screamed for movement and she almost gave in. Then her stomach growled, reminding her she would be in for a long, sleepless night if she paid any heed to the rest of her body. The person next to her laughed softly, though to her pointed, slender ears, it sounded more like an expelled breath. Slowly she turned her head and amber eyes, mirrors to her own, were what she met.

"Perhaps you can inform your stomach that, if it wishes for food, it shall have to wait and be silent or it will get nothing tonight," whispered the person in her ear. She wanted to giggle so badly at her father's words, but instead bit her tongue and glared.

"Yours has not been so quiet lately either," she hissed in reply. Her attention returned to the clearing they had been watching for the past hour. Their hunting had started after noon and it was close to sunset now. What they were waiting for needed to show up soon, or-

"Serena." His voice was low and she saw from the corner of her eye her father slowly reach for the bow beside him with one hand, the other slowly reaching for an arrow. A doe was cautiously making her way into the clearing. Though it wasn't a buck like Serena and her father had hoped, they weren't going to turn down what was in front of them.

Fresh meat was fresh meat, and the doe would definitely keep her belly happy tonight. Slowly she reached for her bow and an arrow from her quiver. In silent unison, they stood, careful to make no sound as they notched their arrows and pulled back on the bowstrings. Serena's hand that held the arrow reached her mouth and her heart started to drum in her chest. This was it. Just one shot and she could say _she_ finally brought down big game on her own.

Right before she let the arrow fly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her body jerked at the flash of red, gold, and snow white, ruining her shot. The arrow flew, but wedged itself up to the end of the arrowhead in the doe's rump. The doe's head shot up as a cry of pain filled the air. In lightning speed, before she could move, Serena's father's let his arrow go. It struck just behind the deer's front leg, burying itself over halfway in, guaranteeing that both the lungs and heart had been punctured.

Numb, Serena watched as her father ran into the clearing, using his knife to finish the job. She couldn't believe it; it had happened once again. Again she had seen a glimpse of something that didn't belong amongst the green of the trees or the rich brown of the forest floor. _At least,_ she mused bitterly, taking her time in joining her father, _it's not something that belongs in __**our**__ part of this cursed place._ She knew that thought was ridiculous. _**No**_part of this whole forest belonged to her people; they just had a bit of it they could use to try to survive. This place was his. She wondered if it was him that she had seen.

"What caused you to miss?" the question snapped Serena from her thoughts and her father's attention was fully on her. His amber eyes were filled with nothing but love and concern and she had to smile. Even without trying, her father knew how to cheer her up.

"I saw it again, whatever it is." Her father only nodded as he stood, ruffling her smooth, ebony curls; the same color as her mother's hair. Serena always thought it was funny how she looked almost exactly like her mother, save for the exception of her eyes, but in personality was the reflection of her father, despite her mother's disapproval. She could almost hear her mother now; it was so easy to imagine how she would react when they got home.

_"Really Owlan, it's bad enough __**you**__ come in smelling like fish or animal innards, but must you drag our daughter along? She is a girl; she should be here with me, not out doing man's work with you."_ Serena couldn't hold back the laughter bubbling inside her.

"Let me guess, you're thinking of what your mother will say when we get home?" She nodded and he laughed as well. "Well then, let's get home and see if you're right."

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive back in Fair Forest, the dilapidated sign bearing the village name being the first thing to welcome them back home. The second thing, or rather the first person, to welcome them was someone Serena was more than happy to see.

"Glad to see you back Owlan, Kina was ready to send a search party out for you two," Greeted Pumm, Serena's grandfather. She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground in the process. "So, what took you so long?" he questioned, setting her down.

"That," her father replied, motioning to the doe laying on the travois he and Serena had dragged back. At one time, dogs or horses pulled the travois', but no one dared take livestock out into the forest now.

_Just another thing he's taken…._ Serena shook her head and tried to sneak away when she lost interest in the conversation between her father and grandfather, but her father's hand landed on her shoulder before she could get far.

"And where are you headed?" She smiled up at him, the look on her face one of fake innocence.

"Just to visit with some friends, and before you ask, I've done my chores."

"Oh? Such as?" He was smiling and she pulled away.

"All of them. I helped in the garden, I did my share of the house cleaning, and all my mending is done. May I go now?"

"Go on." She bolted after kissing her grandfather on the cheek. Finally, time to herself. She made her way straight to the tavern. She knew her friends would be busy at this time, and solitude was what she craved. She knew she had seen something. Again.

"Water," she whispered to the bartender, and a wooden cup was set in front of her in moments. Weaving her way through the crowd, she found an unoccupied table in the corner and settled in. She hardly drank at first; she really only came here to think, something she had done a lot of lately. She was seventeen, marrying age, and so far, only one had asked her father for the permission to marry her.

_And the day I say yes to Groose is the day I'll run naked through town and eat a cartload of dirt,_ she thought, downing her water in two gulps. There was no way she would ever have feelings of any kind for that vain, egotistical, pig. It didn't take much for her thoughts to start to drift, but suddenly, a voice rose above the low murmurs of the tavern and everyone fell silent.

"It's hopeless!" Spat Ingo, one of the head field workers. "It's nowhere near harvest time and I can already tell less than half that field will be salvageable. Come dead of winter, we'll all be so hungry, we'll start seeing each other as fair game!"

"Ingo, you're over exaggerating," came the soft reply of mild mannered Talon. "Surely things can't be that bad." His fifteen year old daughter Malon chimed in.

"But it is Daddy. The vegetables aren't growing well; some are spoiling in the ground!" This news was received with even a stronger reaction than the news of the future grain harvest.

When Fair Forest was established, trees had been cut to build their walls and houses and the cleared land was used to grow food. The one large field was to be tended by all and the harvest to be shared by everyone. When it came to vegetables though, each family was responsible for their garden. The fact that both were not doing well made it clear to Serena that they were worst off then she had thought.

Ingo who seemed to thrive off of negative reactions was quick to keep the bitter mood alive. "Let's just face it; we all know what's really going on and who's to blame._ He's_ starving us! He sitting in that dark forest of his, laughing at our misfortune, because he's the one who's causing it!"

The tavern fell silent, but only for a brief moment. Many started yelling things like "He's right!" or "That monster's will kill us all!" and other things that all started to blend together in a web of words that could never be untangled. Serena however, stayed silent. She had mouthed off about the monster before, but had hardly heard other's, let alone adults, talk about him, so she was eager to see where this all would go. Suddenly, a voice rose above the rest and Serena suddenly wished that the only thing going was her.

"_**EVERYONE CALM DOWN!**_" A silence fell quickly at Groose's request. He was leaning against the wall by the entrance, as always looking far too sure of himself. There was no way she could leave now without being seen, and a confrontation with him was the last thing she wanted. "Now," he said "it seems to me that the only way we'd have a chance of surviving is if Hyrule suddenly decided to chop down this whole forest and send its entire army to save our hides. Since that hasn't happened yet, I think it's safe to assume that we're going nowhere."

"_Yes, except perhaps, a six foot hole._" She looked over her shoulder, certain she had heard someone, but there was only the rough wood of the wall. An uneasy feeling started to turn her stomach into knots and an icy feeling started to dance up her spine. Perhaps she shouldn't have come here. Suddenly, she needed to be out of this place; something was messing with her.

"What if we sent someone for help?" questioned someone half-heartedly. The question froze Serena. How often had she dreamed of doing that exact thing?

Ingo sneered at whoever had made the suggestion. "Oh yes, let's send someone out there to go and get help. You idiot, no one is stupid enough to go!"

"But, what if we had someone who knew the forest well try?" Malon fired back. The one who had made the suggestion was her older sister Cerima's husband, and Malon never tolerated someone downgrading her family, be they of blood or marriage.

"And who, Miss Malon, are you recommending?" Ingo growled, getting in the girl's face. Malon held her ground and her answer left her lips calmly.

"How about Sir Owlan? He's is the best hunter in the village. If anyone could, I bet he could do it." Serena felt a surge of pride at the words. While she found no appeal in the idea of her father out in the forest alone, she was proud that someone thought of her father as brave, which he was. Figure's Groose would ruin the moment.

"Owlan? There is no way that coward would ever leave his family. After all, don't forget, the monster killed his brother and oldest son- at least so you all have told me," he added, smiling at everyone.

Groose was not a born citizen of Fair Forest. He had showed up one night, out of nowhere, when Serena was fifteen. His body had been decorated with small cuts, deep gashes, and angry black bruises. His ankle had been twisted and it was certain a few ribs were broken, if not severely bruised. He had been weak from hunger, thirst, and blood loss and had passed out after managing to croak out the word help. It had taken well over a week for him to recover to the point that he could at least talk and move around, with help. That was when the questioning began, something Serena remembered well…

* * *

"_We're very glad you're recovering, but there are some things we would like to know," Owlan said. Serena stood in the corner, silent. The tavern had been closed since the arrival of the red haired young man; it had been turned into a recovery room of sorts, thus it had been relatively empty. Today however it was occupied by many of the village men and a few of the women. Serena was the only child. There was no way she was going to miss this._

_She had her doubts and suspicions like everyone else and she wanted her questions answered too. The red haired boy nodded a look of pain dancing across his face as he tried to get comfortable in the chair he was sitting in._

"_I'll answer what I can, but I've got a few questions of my own, like why every person who was in here trying to help me get better had a sword and looked ready to run me through if I so much as sneezed," replied the boy, a note of sarcasm in his voice. A look to her father confirmed Serena's suspicion; he had heard it too, but was choosing to ignore it._

_Owlan chose his words carefully. "We have our reasons. You are the first… visitor in our village since it was founded. What is your name and age, so that we may get the basic information out of the way?"_

"_G-… Groose. My name is Groose, and I'm eighteen." The hesitance on the name caught Serena's attention._

He was going to say something else, I'm sure of it! _She wondered if her father noticed as well. They both were good at noticing little details, hence why they did well at hunting, though she knew she wasn't as good as her father. Yet._

"_I see. So Groose, where are you from? How did you survive out there? This forest is harsh and unforgiving." What happened next cemented Serena's opinion in that this person, whoever he was, could not be trusted._

"_It was horrible," he whispered, a hand covering his eyes. "The horrors out there are unimaginable! I lived a simple life in Hyrule, in Castle Town actually, and I loved history and lore. I read that Hylians came into this forest, but were never heard from again. I wanted to see if I could find anything, see if maybe there were somehow survivors, but the things I saw…. Please don't make me recall them sir, they are far too awful…." Serena wondered how anyone could fall for his act so completely. _

_Sure, his wounds were real enough, but she could tell by his theatrics that some, if not all of what he said was a lie. She lost interest in the conversation at that point, except for when _He _was brought up in a hushed tone. Everyone wondered why Groose was still alive, after being in the monster's territory. Finally her father came up with an answer that everyone more or less accepted._

"_Perhaps he doesn't mind new prey wandering in… it's only when they try to leave that he has a problem." Not long after this was said, Groose asked if he could rest and everyone began to leave. Serena stayed close to her father as they left, especially when a glance over her shoulder showed that Groose was watching her intently. Nearly the whole way home passed in silence, and Serena had so many thoughts going through her head that she almost didn't see something that she had never seen before._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of snowy white, vibrant yellow, and deep scarlet. She whirled around to see what the thing could be and yelped. What she saw for just a second was the colors dissolving into a shower of yellow diamonds, but she was certain the colors were shaped like a body before they faded away._

"_Serena, what's wrong?" she turned and looked up at her father. The words died on her tongue; she couldn't bring herself to tell her father for some reason- it was like something was holding her back. Instead she just shrugged and gripped her father's hand._

"_I just… I'm scared Daddy, I'm scared." He pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped her in his arms. She felt him kiss the top of her head softly, and for just a moment, she felt safe._

"_I know Serena, I am too."_

* * *

"Besides, I don't think he's sane!" The statement snapped Serena out of her memories and she listened as Groose continued, her blood boiling with each word. "I don't think Owlan is strong enough or stable enough mentally to endure what's out there. Plus, as I said before, he's a coward."

Tarin, Talon's twin brother spoke up before Serena could, and for that, Groose was lucky. She was ready to kill. "Those are serious accusations, Groose. Owlan has proved himself to be brave, wise, and strong on a number of occasions. What proof do you have?" Groose folded his arms and a smirk danced across his face.

"On word: Serena." The tavern went silence and Serena started to taste blood from biting her tongue so hard. "He lets her act like a boy! Instead of staying home with her mother and doing cooking, cleaning, and gardening, she's out with him fishing, hunting, and gutting animals! She walks around in leather boots and breeches and her father's old shirts instead of dresses, skirts, and blouses, like she should. She's a very beautiful girl, but there's nothing attractive about her coming in with her father, drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. _**He's raised her to be a boy!**_"

"_**STOP IT!"**_ she yelled, unable to take the insults any more. "You need to learn to shut your mouth, and keep those opinions of yours to yourself," she growled, slowly coming closer. Groose looked surprised to see her for a second, but it quickly vanished and he smiled that vain, self-absorbed smile of his.

"I can only speak the truth Serena. You really should stay home with Mommy." In a flash, the knife she kept on her hip was in her hand. No one had time to react before she let it fly and no one moved when it struck the wall, almost to the hilt, less than an inch from Groose's face.

"I didn't have to miss. And my father could survive out there. He could get help, and no matter what he's more a man than you'll ever be. You're the coward in this town, not him!"

"Oh really?" he snarled, "Than why won't he go? I don't have to ask him to, I know his answer would be no." The words left Serena's mouth before she had time to really understand what she was saying. She was only seeing red, and she wanted to put him in his place. Badly.

"The reason he's not going is because someone else is! You all what to know who will go? I'll tell you. The one going out there, killing that monster, and getting help… is me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this was way longer than I thought it would be, but finally it's done. So other than Serena (OC), who can tell me what games all characters mentioned are from? I used some old ones. If any can tell me what game Tarin is from, I'll be surprised; it's not a game I see a lot of FanFiction for. Anyway, tell me what you all think. Hopefully, I'll have Chapter 2 up soon. Bye!**

**~Moon White Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: So, another chapter, yay! Ownership of **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** does not belong to me. Enjoy!**

** ~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"**I'm Sorry."**

The silence was deafening in Serena's ears. Never had she thought silence could be so loud; that air could sit like steel in her lungs. The words that had jumped foolishly from her tongue left a bitter taste in their wake, and she wished she could take them back. But she couldn't; no second in life could ever be brought back, which meant the words said in those moments had to be chosen with care.

_I guess I haven't really learned to control my tongue after all._ Suddenly, the silence shattered and it didn't take much for her regret to leave and anger to once again take control.

"You?" Groose asked. "You're going to go out into the forest and kill The Monster? Like I believe that!"

"Then you go! You've been out there, you used to live in Hyrule, so you go then; you get help!" Others murmured their agreement at her words and Groose tugged at the collar of his shirt a hint of nervousness flashing across his face.

"No, I'm not going back out there, ever. I'm smart, I went through that nightmare once; I'm not keen on living again, and actually dying this time around." Serena yanked her knife out of the wall and brought the tip to his throat.

"Then I'll go, you revolting, cowardly, pig. You are vain, shallow, and a complete jerk!" She paused as she sheathed her knife. "And you wonder why you keep getting shot down by me and my family when you ask if you can marry me. You're pathetic, and I'll laugh in your face when I bring that monster's head back on a platter with more than a thousand knights right behind me. Good day." She tried to walk out, but Groose grabbed her arm; his grip like iron as he turned her to face him.

The anger in his eyes caught Serena off guard; it was like his eyes were glowing with white hot fire. He leaned down and hissed in her ear: "You'll regret every word of this. I swear on my life, you'll regret saying no to me." As he released her, he pushed her away and she fell on her rear. Groose stormed out, slamming the door behind him so hard it sounded like a clap of thunder went off in the tavern.

For over a minute no one moved; then Serena stood and walked out, closing the door behind her softly. She kept her eyes down as she began to make the walk home; slowly. Could she do it, could she really? She wanted to believe that she was brave enough, and in her mind she could convince herself that she was.

But things thought in the mental realm were a far cry from the real world and the thought of really facing that thing made her weak kneed. She was right in the middle; border lining on the comfort of the familiar and the fearful, but exciting idea of going out into the unknown. _I guess there wasn't much truth to what I said. I do want to save everyone, and I want that dumb, psychotic thing dead, but do I really want it so badly that I'd be willing to go out there alone?_

For the time being, she decided it was best the question be left unanswered. After all, it was a question conceived out of words thrown around in a heated moment; nothing serious. Finally, her house came into view and she knew immediately that something was wrong. Her father stood waiting by the fence surrounding the front garden. His muscular arms were folded across his chest and his face gave no hint as to what he was feeling on the inside.

It was look she knew all too well, despite that she had last seen it at fourteen. Her steps faltered and for a second she was a statue; frozen by unease to the ground beneath her feet. Nothing moved, than he nodded his head ever so slightly in the direction which lead to behind the house. As if her feet had their own minds, she began to walk stiffly to where he wanted her to go. Her lips remained tightly sealed, but inside she was screaming.

_No! Oh please no. He couldn't have heard what I said! Please let this be about something else._ She heard him fall in step beside her and a tiny jolt of fear shot up her spine. It was so ironic how this was a position she wouldn't mind under normal circumstances, but now that her father was mad… it was almost foreign. That was the best word she could think of describe the cold fear replacing her blood.

They came to a stop by the backyard's old maple tree and she finally looked up at him. He didn't even to appear to be breathing, so she just continued to stare at his back; waiting. She knew what was coming, and the dread of waiting and his disappointment in her wrong was the part that she hated the most.

Of course, she wasn't looking forward to the physical part of her punishment either. At least he punished her in private and she didn't have to be humiliated like some others; like he had been.

After a few minutes, she could stand the silence no longer. "Is mother all right?"

"She's fine." Quick and sharp, but contained; those were how the words left his mouth. "Groose came by, not long before you." He glared over his shoulder at her in disappointment and a blush of shame burst into bloom on her cheeks. "Now, I'd like to hear what _you _have to say. Also, the truth please; you already lied to me once today in saying you were visiting friends, so I recommend you don't do it again." Serena looked at her feet and her voice was like a soft, broken spring breeze.

"I'm sorry father. It was wrong of me to lie, and I know my wanting to be alone and think was not a good reason for being dishonest." He was watching her now; she didn't have to look up to know that. His presence when he was mad was all it took to put her in her place; he didn't have to speak, just being _near_ was enough.

"_No_ reason is worth being dishonest over Serena. Continue."

"Ingo started saying everyone was going to starve come winter, then things started getting worse from there, than Groose started calling you weak, and me a boy, and that you weren't mentally stable and… I got mad." Finally she looked him in the face and tears filled her eyes at what she saw there. Anger, sadness, disappointment… shame; all of it was for her and she felt less than inch tall. She hated it when her parents weren't happy with her and when she did things that hurt them.

She loved them, and the fellowship they all shared. So when it was disrupted because of her, she wanted to curl up on her bed and never leave her room. Her father closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then another. "Groose had no right to say the things he did. They were wrong and uncalled for. I'm not insane in any way, and Serena."

She dropped her gaze. "Yes?" His fingers wrapped around her chin and he gently tilted her face up.

"You _are not_ a boy. You are a very beautiful young woman, and I love you. Very much." His eyes for a second lost their hard edge and she gave a shaky smile. All too soon however, the glare was back.

"That being said, what you did was wrong. Groose told me about the knife incident. Serena, you could have missed, or someone could have got in the way. Someone could have been hurt, _killed_ even. Also Groose said you said you were… planning on trying to go for help; that you were going to go out there alone." Serena was caught off guard when he dropped to his knees and gripped her upper arms in a tight hold. His eyes were now full of pleading.

"Tell me you were jesting, that you didn't mean it. I need to hear that you didn't mean it." Tears were in his eyes and she could tell what he was thinking.

Her grandfather, her father's father, had been a very cruel, hard man. He ran his house and family like he ran his livestock; with a whip. He had hated being trapped here and watching things being taken from him so he turned around took his anger out on the only targets he saw available: His wife, her father, and his younger brother, her uncle, Horwell.

When her father was eleven, her grandmother couldn't stand the abuse and ended her life by slitting her throat. Life for her father and uncle- nine at the time- went immediately from bad to worse. Nothing was good enough for her grandfather and he often subjected his children to public punishments, some just whippings, others too humiliating for words.

The effects caused her father to become withdrawn and shut off. Her uncle on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. He tried to see the good in everything; even if it was miniscule, but it didn't last. Too much pain caused her uncle to one day snap. Words of hate leap off his tongue right in the village square where he was again being punished for no reason. Her uncle had said things that were never to be repeated; things of such cruelty and vulgarity it had even the most hardened of people turning red; even their father.

Then he turned his words onto the monster. His anger got hotter and the words flowed from his mouth like a river swollen from a hard rain. He wouldn't stop, even when he was blue in the face.

"'_I begged and pleaded for him to stop,'"_ her father had told her when he first told her how her uncle had died. _ "'When he finally did, he could hardly stand; he was so out of breath, I wondered how he could stand. I told him to take it back, to apologize; if not to everyone else, than to the Monster. That thing can hear us Serena, and he only takes so much verbal abuse before he has enough and destroys the person as easily as a candle is snuffed out.'"_

"'_W-what happened Daddy?'"_ she had asked, only ten at the time. Her father had held her close and told her to _**never**_ repeat what he was about to say.

"'_He looked me in the eyes and I knew in that moment that he was going to die, bodily, and that emotionally and mentally, my brother had died long ago.'"_

"'_Owlan,'" _he said, _"'If that thing can't stomach the truth, than he's no monster; he's a coward; a forsaken mass of festering waste that's not going to ruin my life for another moment. The real monster of this place, that thing that sired us, has done that enough.'" _He left town that day and wasn't back when the gates closed after sunset.

His screams echoed all through the forest that night; blood curdling, spine chilling, and never ceasing until an hour before dawn. No one slept and all waited for the sun to rise and chase away the terrors of the night. When the sun finally did come up, it revealed a gray, misty dawn and an eerily quiet world. There was no sound; the gates had even made no sound as they were opened.

Horwell's disgraced body was covered with so many gashes, and stained so badly with his blood that he was hardly recognizable. The 'G' was carved deeply into his skull, but what had been so morbid about his body was what was held in each hand.

In his right was his own tongue, blood dripping through his fingers onto the grass, indicating it had been done recently; probably right before he died. In his left had been a scrap of paper, whiter than the moon, according to her father; the ink being Horwell's own blood.

_Since you all cannot seem to learn, this note shall spell out the message before you. Learn to hold your tongues, or I shall have to… make you pay._

_The kindest of regards,_

_G._

"Serena?" she looked away from his begging gaze.

"I'm sorry, but yes father there was some truth in what I said. I… I do want to get help… and maybe I would…. I wasn't fully serious, but I was not jesting." His grip on her arms tightened as his eyes squeezed shut. His body trembled; he was trying not to cry. Little could really affect him, but she knew just the thought of losing his family could make him break down quickly. Finally, he let go and Serena rubbed her arms, but froze when he began to loosen his belt.

"You know what comes at this point. Don't fight me, please don't." She couldn't hold back her tears as she pushed down her breeches and underwear, exposing her rear to the cool evening air. She turned and pressed the front of her body into the tree trunk, folding her arms over the worn wood and hiding her face in them. She had been spanked before, and she had been spanked for speaking without thinking, so being in this position after years of overall good behavior made the knots in her stomach hurt more than ever before.

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

"Yes sir." She braced herself.

"Why?"

"I lied, endangered others, and spoke without thinking, which in turn could have put me in danger."

"What you did was wrong then?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you find your punishment fair?" She answered honestly.

"Yes sir."

"… You know I am not beating you, and that I would never hurt you?" She caught the insecurity.

"Yes Father. I deserve this, and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Serena, I thought you had learned, but I guess you need another lesson." Silence.

The hiss of the belt as it cut through the air, and the sound of it hitting her rear registered in her ears before her body registered the sharp sting. A whimper bubbled in her throat, but she forced it down. She deserved this, but she wasn't going to bawl like she had when she was little. Another hiss, another sting; it kept going and the whimpers kept building until they burst from her mouth.

This was nothing compared to what had left the scars on her father's back and chest, but oh how it hurt! She jerked as the swats moved to the underside of her rear and a hand grabbed her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"Please, Father stop, please!" He continued. "Please! Daddy, please!" she was trembling and it took her a few moments to realize he had. She turned slightly and saw through her tears that he was putting his belt back on. With shaky fingers, she managed to pull her underwear and breeches up, but yelled in pain when they rubbed against her sensitive skin.

Her legs gave out and she sank to the ground, crying out each time something came in contact with her rear end. She had forgotten just how much this could hurt. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and her face instinctively pressed into his chest. She let her tears go and he gently stroked her hair, letting her calm down before he broke the fragile silence.

"I hate it when I have to punish you. Serena, you are a very good girl; you are the best daughter a man could ask for. I love you, but you need to learn to think before you act or speak. You're so bull headed and stubborn sometimes, and I don't want something to happen to you. I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents, my brother, your brother…. You and your mother and her father are the only family I have left. You all mean the world to me."

She looked up at him and gave a small smile. "I love you all too, and I get my bull headedness and stubbornness from you." He chuckled softly and she giggled.

"I suppose that is true." She snuggled closer and for a few moments they were in silence. Finally, he helped her to her feet and they walked in, ready for dinner.

The food-a small loaf of bread and steaming bowls of venison stew- sat waiting at the table, and both quickly took their places, Serena wincing as she sat. Her mother flashed her a sympathetic smile, and shortly thereafter began to eat.

At first, all Serena was aware of was the delicious tastes dancing on her tongue and the warmth sliding down her throat, but after a few moments, she realized her parents were unusually quiet. Her punishment was done; she still couldn't be in trouble, could she?

"Is something wrong? Am I still in trouble?" Her parents glanced at each other; a sign Serena did not see as good. Her mother turned and smiled at her sweetly.

"No sweetheart, you're not still in trouble… there's… just something your father and I need to talk to you about, that's all." Serena's appetite left and her attention focused on her parents. She looked at them, and they her. Her mother cleared her throat and a sigh left her father.

"When Groose came today and told us what had occurred, he asked me again if he could marry you. I said yes." Serena blinked once, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry father, but I think I must have misunderstood you. I could have sworn you said you gave Groose permission to marry me," she said through her laughs. Her father and mother gazed at her, there expressions serious. Her laughter died and the words sunk in. They were serious.

"You… you can't be serious. I hate him! You both hate him; why are you going to make me marry him?!" Her mother grabbed her hand, gently rubbing the knuckles in the hopes of calming her down. Serena pulled away, getting to her feet; feelings of betrayal taking the place of her blood and filling every last part of her body.

"Serena… he can provide for you. He has more food than most of us… he has the best chance of surviving the winter, which a lot of us…." He didn't have to finish. Serena stood glaring at her parents.

"No, I'm not marrying him! And speaking of him having more food, how does he have such a healthy garden if he never takes care of it? I've hardly ever seen him in it, so how does it hardly ever have a problem?" When her parents had no answer she went on. "Also, how does he always seem to be coming in with meat? Father and I can go a day with nothing, but he'll come in with a hare or a few squirrels; that doesn't seem weird?"

"Serena… I don't have an answer for your questions, but it's the truth. He has enough to get you both through the winter and-"

"_**No! I'm not marrying someone I don't love!**_" she cut in. "_**He sees me as an item and I'm not going to spend the rest of my life, however long or short it may be, with him! You can't make this decision for me!**_" The only sound filling the room after her screams were her heavy pants as she tried to regain her breath.

She understood they wanted the best for her, and that it looked like the end for many may be near come winter, but this was going too far. "I'm not marrying him. Anything else you want to tell me? Any other decisions you've made for me?" Guilt flashed across her father's face as he rubbed his eyes. He looked so old and tired, and Serena tried not to feel bad for him. She was the one being wronged.

"Just know that I had thought of this before the whole incident today. I've decided that you may no longer go hunting with me. You are not allowed out in the forest with me; you're going to stay here with your mother from now on."

The marriage news was shocking, but this was a punch to the stomach; she literally felt like the breath had been knocked from her lungs. A dizzy feeling came over her and she sank into her chair.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why?"

He looked her in the eyes and all she saw was sadness. "I feel this is for the best. There is so much more you need to learn about running a house. You know how to do things around here, but you don't do it with the zeal that you have when you are out with me. You need to stay here with your mother."

"Father, you can't do this I love it out there. Is this about the colors? Is this because I saw them today?"

"We're not bringing that up, not in my house," he growled, a loud bang echoing through the house as his fist slammed own on the table. Her and her mother jumped and Serena felt dizzy all over again at how this night had spiraled downward so quickly. Fatigue crashed over her and she realized that she could handle nothing more tonight. She stood, and her voice was icy and low as she wished her parents goodnight. She went down the narrow hall to her room, quickly closing the door behind her.

Only when she was safe inside did her tears fall. They started to run down her rosy cheeks slowly, but soon they were going quickly, dripping off the end of her chin and staining her clothes. Her life was changing for the worst and death was waiting in the distance, ready to snatch her and the rest of them up. This made her cry harder as she sank onto her bed, and these thoughts escorted her to the world of sleep. Right before she drifted off, one thought joined the rest.

_We need help… and I have to get it… or die trying._

* * *

Serena's eyes opened suddenly. Vaguely in the darkness, she could make out the wall across from her bed; a ribbon of light trying to creep in from under her door. Silence was dominant and soft moonlight spilled in from a crack in her curtain. She sat up, realizing she had fallen asleep on top of the covers in her day clothes.

Faint smells of animal musk and the forest drifted off her clothes into her nostrils and for a moment she smiled. Then she remembered all that had happened at dinner and her smile transformed into a frown. They were really going to make her marry that… pig.

"I can't do it; I just can't," she whispered, crawling off the bed and removing her clothes. She went to her wash bowl, pouring the icy water from the container into the basin. She set the container aside and shivers raced through her body as she scrubbed her arms and face with a wet rag. She went over the rest of her body quickly; she hated being so exposed, even though she knew there was no risk of anyone coming in and seeing her; provided of course if she didn't make too much noise.

Ever since seeing the colors for the first time, she had always felt like someone was watching her, especially when she was alone. Tonight was no exception. In fact, the longer she stood there getting cleaned up, the stronger the feeling got, and it was no longer the water that was making her tremble.

_Stop it._ She ordered, squeezing her eyes shut. _There is no one watching you, you're being-. _A slow, creaking sound filled her room, sounding impossibly loud. It continued, then abruptly stopped. Forcing her eyes open, she turned and could scarcely believe what she saw.

Her curtains were wide open, moonlight shining in with a brilliance that was almost blinding. Her door was also ajar, looking like a wall of utter darkness. She tried to push the door close, but it was like pushing against a wall of steel; it wouldn't budge. As her mind registered this fact, it also made her aware of something that almost made her drop dead on the spot.

The monster was here. In the house. Screams for help were poised on the tip of her tongue, but she could not get them to go further, her voice was frozen, just like years ago when she saw the colors for the first time.

Quickly she got dress into a fresh set of underclothes, a blouse and her favorite hunting breeches. She slid her feet into her boots and strapped on her belt, securing her knife sheath in place. Gripping the knife hilt, she edged toward the door. She stopped and stared into the blackness, filling her lungs with slow, deep breaths.

On the one hand, she was scared beyond belief; one side of her brain was telling her to go back to bed, turn her back to the door, and keep her eyes shut all night. On the other hand…. She wanted to see what would happen if she took that step out the door; the other side of her brain was telling her to go and see what lied beyond that first step.

All of her brain wanted those little fantasies of her killing the monster to come true and after taking one more breath, took the step. Darkness swallowed her up and her door closed with a final sounding "click". The part of her mind that had urged her to go was now silent, and the need to be with someone, to get out of this suffocating darkness, consumed her.

"Light, I need light. I can't breathe," she whispered in a panic. Suddenly, light, pale blue, filled the room down the hall, the main room. It was a welcome sight and she lunged for it, her steps echoing, which struck her as odd, but did nothing to make her slow down.

Entering the main room, she was met with a sight that was more bizarre than what had happened in her room. A lantern was floating in the air. It was made of black iron that ended in sharp points and the light it emitted was a pale blue. The lantern hovered over the table and waiting was a pack and two pieces of paper. One had writing the other was blank, a quill pen resting beside it.

Slowly she picked up the paper with writing and elegant script stared at her.

_Make your choice._

_~G~_

She read the note over and over, then realized this was her chance. The monster was inviting her in; he was challenging her to play his game. Would it be worth it though? No one who went out came back alive. Why should she be any different?

_Because I don't want any more Hylians to die._ The thought gave her fearful mind a sort of calm; not true peace, but enough tentative courage to make a choice. She took the pack and crammed food in, disturbed that a change of clothes, a nightdress, and underclothes were folded neatly at the bottom. Her quiver, full, and her bow were waiting by the door and she slung the quiver over her shoulder, the bow tucked away inside.

Before going to the door, she picked up the quill pen. She didn't know what to write, and she saw no ink. Two words came to her and she wrote them without thinking, not even really noticing that ink appeared as she wrote. Setting the pen aside, she stepped to the door and opened it. The lantern floated behind her, and one was waiting at the end of the garden, leaning toward the main part of town.

As she took the steps toward the next lantern, the words she had written echoed in her head and she stopped, turning back to her house. Her voice was a whisper. "I'm sorry." Then she took off, not looking back, and not realizing that a pair of dark eyes were watching her every move with rapt attention.

The watcher smiled and liked their lips in eager anticipation. Finally, after so many years of waiting for her to mature… the fun was finally about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. So who wants to know what happens next? Anyway, thanks to:**

_**Guest:**_** Thank-you for your review! I agree, the prologue was a bit dark, but I meant for it to be, so thanks for saying it was! As for what Serena saw… just keep reading, you'll see, possibly sooner than you may think.**

**I liked the flashback too and I was laughing when I wrote the parts with Groose, so I'm glad you liked it too. Thanks again, and hoped you liked this chapter!**

_**Princess Zelda-figure skater:**_** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you found the story interesting and I hoped you like this chapter as well. Thanks once again.**

**Well, that's it for now, but hopefully, chapter three will be up soon. Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter, yay. I do not own **_**The Legend of Zelda.**_

**~Moon White Rose**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Decisions, Decisions**

The moonlight made the dirt path glow, rendering the light of the two floating lanterns unnecessary. Serena walked rigidly between them, trying to keep her imagination from overreacting. She didn't want to imagine if there were more to the lamps; she also didn't even want to think about what she was doing. This was wrong, she should be trying to run, or at least be screaming for help.

She walked on though, her steps slow and hesitant, but never stopping. Her eyes fell to the ground when she lost interest in the lanterns and the earth beneath her feet looked almost gray in the night's light. On one side, the world looked almost white, yet on the other, darker than a nightmare. The image made her smile softly, and she wondered if all were to perceive the world at this moment in this way if they saw it, or if it was another trick, or if it was just her.

This was how she almost saw herself. If white were to symbolize the good in life, and black the evil, then the gray path cutting between the two is where she could see herself being. She knew there was good in her, just like there was in those around her. She loved, cared for others, and was considerate of others feeling, as well as several other things that define her as a good person.

Yet at the same time, she knew there were things about her that others could see as bad if they knew. When it came to hunting, she admittedly felt a thrill each time she killed her prey. There were people in town, namely Groose, which she seriously would love to see tortured a bit for all the pain they caused, and then of course, there was what she imagined….

Often, when she was alone, she found herself imagining doing to the monster what it did to her people, and more. She wanted to hear it scream; imagining it begging for mercy sent excited shivers up her spine. The ground greedily drinking up its blood spilled by her was a sight she'd give almost anything to see, and she wanted to be there, the day the light and life drained from its eyes and its body dropped to the ground, never to move again.

Suddenly, a whisper of wind in her ear snapped her from her thoughts. The night air was still, so the sudden breeze couldn't mean anything good. A white piece of folded paper sat innocently on the ground behind her. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she retrieved it; her eyes never going to the ground, but watching the area around her.

_Perhaps those dark thoughts of yours should be kept to yourself, little child. Minds I may not be able to read, but the expressions on your face are a clear mirror as to what is in your heart. Watch it, I would so hate for the fun to end before it even began._

_Your Most Gracious Host,_

_G._

Serena, after moments of reading and rereading, dropped the paper and began to walk on, but at a much quicker pace. How could this thing be so close, yet not be visible? She wasn't able to ponder the question for long, for two more lamps in the town square caught her attention. _Two? Why two all of a sudden?_ Her steps slowed and she once again took into consideration what she was doing. How many of the deaths over the years were caused because of the situation she was in now? Was she truly the first person the Monster invited to try their luck?

As she stalled, a new piece of paper dropped to the ground in front of her, making her jump and yelp in surprise. Hands trembling, she picked it up and it took almost a minute for her shaking fingers to open it.

_Pity, and here I thought you were brave- I guess that is my mistake. Truly it is a bad one for me though. To mistake a little girl for a warrior with a spine…. Oh well, run home little girl, or step forward and face your first challenge._

_You will die if you fail, and you have only one choice. Show me your wisdom, if you can._

_G._

Serena was torn; how dare, _how dare_, this _thing_ tell her she had no spine. Yet at the same time, if she engaged it and lost, she would die… but how hard could it really be? It was a battle of wits, wasn't it? The Monster wanted to see her wisdom, so perhaps it was a puzzle of some sort? _Whatever you choose to do, you better make up your mind quickly. _

Though her brain told her to turn around, her pride lead her on, until, without any warning, the four lamps formed a square around her and she realized her suspicion of there being more was confirmed. Bluish-black bony hands emerged from nowhere, soon to be quickly concealed by the long, flowing sleeves of gray-white robes. In each free hand was a scythe, whose curved blade was almost as long as she was tall. Skull shaped pendants held blue cloth in place that revealed only one thing- the face, or rather a skull, which was the same bluish-black color of the hands.

Serena couldn't even draw in the breath needed to scream, and she only fell deeper into silence when a small circle appeared around where she was standing, providing her just enough room to turn around and realize there was no escape. Tense silence filled the small space, and then suddenly, the lamps vanished, each replaced with a different item. So this was what the note meant by a choice.

Slowly she took in each item. The first, held by the thing in front of her to the left, was a sword; the sheath made of rich black leather and the hilt a shiny gray. The thing next to it on the right held a pack that said "potions" on it. It was made of plain brown material, but she could see it bulging. _Okay, both useful for if… no, for __**when**__,__I go out there. Let's see what the other items are._ Slowly, she turned, careful to stay in the circle; for she had a feeling one step outside of it would forfeit whatever game she was playing.

The thing behind her on the right had a cloak, made of thick black material. The last also held a bag, but this one had the word "food" on it. Four items, all helpful, and she could only pick one, the right one, but how could any of these things be wrong?

"_Choose carefully, I'd hate for you to die now, though the sight of _your _spilled blood is something I'd find most enjoyable."_ The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once and it made Serena tremble violently. She was hearing it speak; the Monster was talking to her. "_Choose the right item, and tell me why it's right, and why the others are wrong. Once you have, select your item, and see if you are right."_

Silence fell, and Serena felt her heart fall with it. She had gotten in over her head and couldn't see how one item was better than the rest. She was facing death and it was too late to back out.

* * *

**A/N: So, take a guess at what the right item is. She has to choose. Thanks to those who reviewed. My first post from college! Yay! Later!**

**~Moon White Rose**


End file.
